The lost two
by hopetess
Summary: Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

_ Jupiter talking…_

* * *

It was once in lifetime that the leader of Amoi herself Jupiter called everyone on the plant to hear her speak. Every class was there from Blondes to Mongrel's. The only person that was not there was Riki. He was getting the penthouse under Iason's ready for the people that where coming. Jupiter asked Iason if Riki could do the task for her (they had found if they gave Riki a task to do he was much calmer and less likely to get into any trouble).

As everyone arrived Jupiter materialized onto the stage. A soft voice can out when she opened to speak. "_I have been contacted by a group of people from the plant Earth. They are looking for their last two mates. One will be the Dom (Dominate) and Sub-Dom (Submissive/ Dominant). If they find their mates on whatever plant they find them. They will be staying on the planet. If you are chosen no matter the class with be given citations and a Lordship, because all four of these men and 15 times richer the Iason Mink himself. They will be here in three days. They will be staying in Eos Tower. Once a day they will be seeing one class at a time. We will be starting with the Mongrel's first only because they are the smallest group on Amoi thank you that is all." _Jupiter then left the stage. Everyone was so shooked they all didn't know what to think. Some were hoping to the ones to be picked.

Everyone was so nerves about getting things ready for the group to land. It felt like three days went so fast, because the next thing everyone knew they were preparing to land. The ship itself was work of art in itself. The ship had green and silver colors on one side in the middle there is crest engraved with a snakes on it. On the other side had red and gold colors in the middle there as also a crest engraved with a lion on it. On the bottom it looked like there were four different crests engraved into metal.

The ramp came down. The first one out was a tall dark haired man with a slightly offset nose. The next was a man maybe and inch shorted with blond almost white hair he was breathtaking. The next look like the blond but much younger. The last was one was much shorter than the rest. He has black messy hair. He also had a rounded belly if they had to guess he was with child. They were not sure how but he was still very beautiful. They all were beautiful in their own way.

They got to the end of the ramp when Jupiter can flicker in. She bowed to them they returned the bow well everyone but the little one. "_Welcome I am Jupiter. It is an honor the have you all."_ The tall dark hair man stepped up the Jupiter "I am Lord Severus Snape-Prince I am the Alpha." He then points to the tall blond "this is Lord Lucius Malfoy he is our Dom." He then points to the younger blond "this is Draco Malfoy he is our Sub/Dom." He then points to the little one "this is Lord Harry Potter-Black he is our Sub, and is also 5 months pregnant with our twins."

Jupiter looked at the little Lord in front of her. She had never heard of a male pregnancy before. _"How is it that Lord Potter-Black is with child?" _Lord Snape-Prince answered her "When we all mated it gave the Sub and Sub/Dom the ability to become pregnant. The Sub/Dom that we are missing will also have this ability as well." There was a gasp from everyone in the crowd. "Is there anything elates you would like to know?" Lord Snape-Prince asked. Jupiter was about to answer when the Little Lord walked up to the Alpha. He put his small hand on his arm "Sev, I really need to sit down the twins are making my back hurt." "Yes of course little one. I will take care of it right away." (AN. I will be going by their first names now. Ok.)

Severus looked at Jupiter again. "Is there a place we can talk where he can sit for this?" Severus asked Jupiter. _"Yes of course. We will finish this in penthouse you will be staying." _"Very well." Sev said.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**I will write more if I can get at least 5 reviews. I would really like to know what you think of this new story. **

**Hopetess **


	2. Chapter 2

_Jupiter Talking_

* * *

**Last time…..**

Jupiter was about to answer when the Little Lord walked up to the Alpha. He put his small hand on his arm "Sev, I really need to sit down the twins are making my back hurt." "Yes of course little one. I will take care of it right away." (AN. I will be going by their first names now. Ok.)

Severus looked at Jupiter again. "Is there a place we can talk where he can sit for this?" Severus asked Jupiter. _"Yes of course. We will finish this in penthouse you will be staying." _"Very well." Sev said.

* * *

**On with the show….**

Jupiter called on Heiku and Raoul to get them transportation to Eos Tower. The two Blondie's jumped as quick as a bunny( AN: My dad says this all the time. He thinks he is funny) to do what is needed. When the car arrives Raoul comes over to where Jupiter and the 4 off-worlders. Doing a small bow "Lady Jupiter the transportation is here." _"Very good, this way my Lords." _"Indeed." Severus answered.

Severus put his hand on Harry's lower back to guide him to what he thinks is a vehicle. He looked behind him to see Lucius and Draco were following as well. As the Alpha it is his job to make sure the pack is happy, healthy, and safe.

They make it to the vehicle the door opens he helps Harry get in followed by himself, Draco, and then Lucius. The two tall Blondie's get in from another door. Jupiter also appears in the vehicle.

The vehicle starts to moving out of the space port on to the main road. Severus turns to Jupiter "If I may how long do you think it will take to get to the penthouse?" _"It should only take about 5-10 minutes more."_ Jupiter answered him. Severus noddes him a Jupiter.

Severus looks down at Harry. Who looks very tired from the long trip in space. 'He is getting more and more tired now. I just hope it is from the travel and not the pregnancy.' Severus thought to himself worried about Harry. He than pulled Harry on his lap. Harry let him because he was just so tired. He then snuggled into Severus's chest closing his eyes.

Jupiter as well as the two Blondie's could not help themselves but stair. They had never would have guessed the cold faced man could be so caring. All of a sudden the little Lord gasps as his hand flies to his tummy. The two Blonds fly to their Alpha and the little Lord. Before any of them can say anything. The little Lord starts to laugh and cry as he rubs his tummy. "What is wrong Harry?" Lucius asked him in a worried voice. Harry says in a happy but watery voice "the twins just kicked." He looks up at Severus "did you feel it as well right." Severus then rubs his tummy while saying "yes little one I did indeed feel them." Severus had a small smile on his face while looking over at Lucius and Draco. He moves his head to the two Blond's.

Lucius and Draco move closer to Severus they put one hand each on Harry's tummy. As soon as they put their hands on his tummy, they feel tiny feet push on their hands. The smiles that makes it way on each one of their faces brighten the vehicle.

Harry then looks over at Raoul and Heiku. They look very curious at what was happening. Harry looks up at Severus "do you mind if the other to feel the twins?" Severus shook his head NO. Harry got a smile on his face. He looks over at the two Blonds "would you like to feel them?"

Heiku and Raoul were shocked to move let alone speak. Heiku recovered first and all but flies over to the Alpha and Sub. Raoul was next. Harry takes their hands and puts them on he spot the twins were moving. As soon their hand touched Harry tummy they felt a small hands or feet push on their hands. they were in AWE that they missed what the Sub was saying to them. Harry looked up at them "so did you feel them?" The two Blondie's broke out of their AWE. the only thing they could think was "I hope they find their lost two here so they can see the Sub and the children grow and be born."

When it registered with Raoul that the Sub had asked them a question. "I'm sorry what?" Harry smiles at them and repeats the question "did you feel them?" "Yes it was wonderful" they both said at the same time. Harry just smiled warmly at them.

They all felt the vehicle slow down to a stop. The door opened by a young boy. Severus got out first than Harry then Lucius then Draco. All the people around just looked at them. Thy really didn't know what to think. "Mongrels how disgusting" a Ruby mumbles to himself, but when the Raoul, Heiku got out of the vehicle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jupiter talking. _

_JUPITER YELLING._

The last time on The Lost Two….

They all felt the vehicle slow down to a stop. The door opened by a young boy. Severus got out first than Harry then Lucius then Draco. All the people around just looked at them. Thy really didn't know what to think. "Mongrels how disgusting" a Ruby mumbles to himself, but when the Raoul and Heiku got out of the vehicle.

Let's start the show….

The next thing that was going to come out of the Ruby's mouth was stuck in his throat. At the sight of two Blondie's with the four men. Then his brain starts to work again. He then remembers what today is. The only thing that came to mind was 'oh crap'.

The two Blondie's turned his way when Jupiter herself appeared in front of him. _"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THE WAY YOU HAVE SPOKEN TO MY GUESSTS. I DECREE THAT YOU BE STRIPED OF YOUR TITAL AND PROPERTIES, THEN SHIPPED TO WORK IN THE WEARHOUSE. I HOPE YOU WILL LEARN TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK AGAIN. "_Jupiter then turns to the four Lords "_My apologies for his behavior. It will not be happening again. Why don't we go up to your penthouse now?" _Jupiter then disappears leaving Raoul and Heiku's to take the lead.

Everyone knows by now that the off-worlders are there in the building. As soon as the main door opened Raoul and Heiku walk through followed by a tall man with an offset nose, a smaller man with the most beautiful emerald eyes they have ever seen, a tall man with blond hair almost white, there was also a shorter blond that looked like the taller blond. Everyone moved out of their way as they made their way towards the elevator. Out of all the four everyone was staring at the little one, more like they were staring at his tummy.

Harry could hear the crowd whispering about his tummy. To the point of whimpering as soon as the Alpha heard his Sub whimper. He pulled Harry to him to comfort his Sub. Severus looked around and let out a low growl. The crowd went quiet real quickly. They did not want to anger this man. He looked ready to tear apart anyone that would hurt his Sub.

They finally make it to the elevator as soon as the door closed. A peace fell over the medium size space. In no time at all they got to the floor that the penthouse they were going to be stay. It was faster than any of them would have thought. The group gets out of the elevator. Raoul and Heiku start walking down the small hallway to the penthouse door. Raoul puts his hand on the scanner pad to open the door.

Harry starts to look around the penthouse, as soon as all four of the off-worlders go through the door. It was very beautiful, but it had nothing on Malfoy Manor or Potter Manor for that matter. It was good for now. Harry had a feeling that they would find there lost two here on this planet. He was not sure how he knew he just dose. Harry them looked over at Lucius and Draco. They were looking around the penthouse as well. From the looks on their faces they were not impressed at all. He looked over to Severus he looked indifferent as always. Harry saw a couch close to what looked like a fireplace that was not lit. It was no problem for Harry he just waves his hand and it lights.

Heiku saw that the little Lord going to the couches near the fireplace. He was about to lit it when he saw the little Lord wave his hand and it lights right up. If anyone had looked at Heiku they would have seen his eyes go wide almost to the point of falling out. He looks around to see if anyone elates saw that. The only one that seemed shock/awe was the furniture in the corner.

(Traz point of View)

I could not believe he was chosen to take care of these very important people coming to find there lost two mates. I was still trying to take in what Lady Jupiter talked to me about.

(Flashback)

I was helping to get the penthouse ready for my new masters. Iasons infamies pet Riki was helping me as well. I first thought it was gong to be a nightmare but it was much easier then I thought. When Riki was down doing his part he left to go back to his master. That was before Lady Jupiter herself can to me and was telling me what my new masters could do. I was then very existed to take care of them even before meeting them.

(End flashback)

As soon as the two Blondie's first come thought the door followed by my new masters. If just could not get over the way they look. I was not used to having my masters to look so different then the Blondie's. I see the littlest one go towards the fireplace I was about to go to him when he waved his hand, and it lit right up. I then see Sir Heiku had also seen what I did. He looked around his eyes fall on me.

3rd person POV.

Before Heiku could say anything. Severus, Lucius, and Draco took in a deep breath. That is when they smelled it. The only thing going through their minds is MATE. They look around, but knew that their mate is not in the room. He was here at sometime before they had arrived.

Severus being the Alpha asked Raoul "Can you tell me how was in this penthouse before we arrived?" Raoul stopped to think. "The only people that were in here were your furniture and Iason Minks Pet Riki. Why?" "One of our mates where in here was can smell it." "Oh ok, I will have them brought to you in the morning." Severus growled louder. He was not happy that he was doing to have to wait. Some things he could not change. He said to Raoul "Very well have them here first thing in the Morning, or we will go looking all on our own. Trust me you will not like it one bit." Severus finished with a menacing growl.

**For people who do not know the furniture means servant. Now that we have that taken care of I hope you review for me. So I know how I am doing. **

**Hopetess.**


End file.
